A Selfless Love
by Divergentchick4
Summary: What would happen if Tris and Tobias never transfered to Dauntless? PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! Divergentchick4
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Beatrice P.O.V)**

* * *

I hear my name being called.

"Beatrice Prior"

I walk up on stage and accept the knife from Marcus, i go over to the Abnegation bowl, take a deep breath, and lightly slice my palm, i put my hand over the bowl and watch an Abnegation stone turn red from my blood. Everyone aplauds and i get greeted by a Abnegation leader,

"Hello, Beatrice is it?" she asks, i just nod.

"Great! So glad we will be having you as an Abnegation member!" she says

"Thank you." i say and bow. I walk over to an empty seat and sit down, I zone out while everyone else chooses, i think about how different life will be without Caleb and what job ill choose, and if ill get married, i hope i get married, i dont want to be alone, i i think about the future until i hear an familliar name being called,

"Robert Stevens"

he walks up on stage and accepts the knife from Marcus, he slices his palm and pourshis blood on the soil. Robert has walks off the stage and joins the Amity group. Then Marcus says,

"Susan Stevens"

She walks on stage accepts the knife from Marcus and pours her blood on the Abnegation stones. She walks off stage and i greet her with a bow as she sits next to me, at least ill know someone here in my initiation class. After every sixteen-year-old chooses we head to the Abnegation compound and right before we go through the entrance one of the leaders stops us,

"Hello, im Madison, ill be the Abnegation transfers Instructer,while over here will be the Abnegation Born instructer, , Would you like to tell us what we will be doing in our 4 days of initiation?" Madison asks, only four days of initiation? Wow. Well being a Abnegation is not hard.

"Of course, , The first two days you will be herewe will teach you to be selfless, The last two days we will teach you how to help the factionless, then on the last day we will give you an certificate of an 'Official Abnegation Member', everyone understand?" asks, we nod and she bows,

"Follow me." she says, and we do. She shows us around the Abnegation Compound, The factionless sector and where our food suply comes in, after she shows us everything we end up back by the entrance of the compound, she turns to us,

"Since we all live here, go home to your families, just make sure to catch the 12:00am bus to get here in time for initiation to begin, your dismissed." she says, she bows, and walks through the door of the entrance,we all just stand therefor a second then slowly start to leave, Susan finds me and we walk home together, on our way there she speaks up,

"Do you ever wonder how we will be when were older?" she asks, wow, Abnegation arent supposed to be curious but, i have to admit i wonder that alot to.

"Yes" i answer

"If we'll get married, what job we'll have, who our husband will be?"she says, more like questions.

"Yeah, i wonder that alot acctually." i answer.

"Me too. Like who do you like?" she asks, i walk, shocked, i havent really thought about that, i dont really like anyone.

"None really." i answer flatly.

"Yeah, i guess me either, i mean i liked your brother, but, as you know he transfered." she says putting her head down. i absolutly understand her.

"Who knows Beatrice, you might meet someone mistirious one day and just fall in love!" she says as we get to my drive way. i roll my eyes and say

"Right" and she says "It could happen!" i start walking up to the front steps as i hear her yell,

"Bye Beatrice! You never know, is out there!" i laugh silently and walk through the doors, my parents arent homeso i cook them some dinner, put it on the counter and leave a note by it:

_To: Mom and Dad,_

_I made you dinner. Im upstairs sleeping if you need me, ill be gone at 10:00 in the morning for initiation and Marcus Eato needs to speak to me. Love you!_

_Love,Beatrice._

i put the note by the plates and make my way upsatairs, i change into my sleeping clothes, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and lay down and think about what susan said _"Maybe is mistireous and you fall in love."_or _"Someone you know but have never met before."_ the only person i can think of that i now but havent met before is: Marcus Eatons son.

Tobias.

Ive always wondered what he was like, his father always said he was busy so he could never come to any dinners at our house or anything, thinking about what he's like makes me want to meet him more.

I drift off to sleep thinking about the future

* * *

**How WAS it? PLEASE REVEIW! AND GO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM : divergentchick4...**

**LOVE YALL! Also check out my other stories: DauntingJay, Consergent, BraveHigh.**

**Im also about to publish two other new stories! here are the names and summaries:**

**Emergent: *while tris is 'Dieing'***

**What wil happen when Tris' mother tells her she's not finished in life?Wil she even survive Davids rath and survive? Will Tobias save her? Or will Caleb? **

**Find out soon!**

**Resurgent:**

**What happens three years after Tris dies? When Mathew and Caleb create a serum to bring the dead back to life?Will it work? When she goes to find Tobias she finds and unwanted guest! Who wil it be? **

**Find out soon!**

**Be sure to check them out!**

**CQ:Whats your favorite part in the divergent book? and why?**

**My answer: When Tris finds out who Four really is! Because: FOURTRIS IS GROWING:)**

**Peace,Faith, Fangirl love!**

**~Divergentchick4~**

**PS: i may or may not have had peace serum. **

***eats bread***


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm running,faster than ive ever ran before, the burning in my muscles. the sensation to collapse. There is an army chasing me. with guns. ive never ran faster. then I fall. fall so hard on my face ihear my nose crack. they surround me. then they all get knifes out and start stabbing my arms and legs and its like I'm glued to the ground._

I jolt awake with wet cheeks and I break into an cold sweat. its 10:00...I gotta get up,I get out of bed,brush out my hair, get dressed in my usual: gray slacks, and a gray bottun up shirt,and gray sneakers.

I walk down the stairs and head into the kitchen, I pop a few peices of toastinto the toastr and grab the butter out of the fridge, while iwaitformy toast to be done I grab the new erudite paper off of the table, i decide to read it. just the same old made up stuff: how terrible Abnegation people are. that we keepthe extra food for ourselves instead of the factionless. they are so dumb. as I remember Abnegation is the nice faction. not- POP! ipractically throw the paper across the room and jump out of my chair! stupid toaster. I go over, take the toastout of the toaster and spread my butter on it a little enuthsiastic,I'm kinda excited to be an 'Official Abnegation Member's' as they say. I put my toast on a plate and sit down at the table and check the time, its 11:18! crape gotta be at the station by 11:25! I shove the toast in my mouth and walk out the door.

I get to the bus stop at 11:29! I stand there and wait for the bus, about 30 seconds later I see Susan running down the street with a peice of toast in hand,she gets to me and mumbles "stupid alarm clock" I just laugh and we wait for the bus, about five minutes later the bus comes up and screeches to a stop, we tell the driver we need to go to abnegation compound and he nods and we drive off.

When we get there we are immidiatley greeted by Rose "Welcome back guys! follow me to the rest of us." she says. and we do.

When we get there we end up in the factionless warehouse: A big warehouse with extra food,clothes, and suplies.

"Okay, so today we are just gonna organize all of the food, and clothes by size,color, and brand. Get started." says. Me and susan sort and stack, and clean untill 6:30. At around 6:45 we get dismissed,

"Wanna walk home together?" i ask Susan,

"I would,but i have to go pick up the new clothes, you know, its the sixth month."

"Okay my mother already got Susan!" i say waving, and walking torward my bag,

"Bye Bea!" she says and waves.I grab my bag sling it over my shoulder, and take out my 'New Abnegation' form i have to fill out, and read it while i a good idea, but when i get home i have to make dinner, so i wont have time to look it over then.I get to about the 4th page before i run into someone,fall and my papers fly everywhere in the wind,

"Im so so sorry!" i say, he laughs a quiet short laugh,

"Its alright, ill help you get your papers." he says.

"No. its okay!i got it." i say reaching down to grab the paper same time as him and we bump our heads,

"Ow!" i say,

"Sorry" he says shyly, he picks up the papers and hands them to me,

"Here you go." he says handing them to me,

"Thankyou." i say slightly embaressed,

"No problem" we just stand there and look at each other for a few minutes while i take in his features: Tall,Dark brown hair, almost black, and ocean blue are also quiet a few scars on his right .It almost loooks as if someone-or something-clawed at his arm."um...Well i- i should get going, thank you again for helping me."i say snapping out of my daze.

"Uh-yeah,i got to go also,Good bye!" he says waving and walking down the sidewalk,

"Goodbye!" i say waving back, i walk home and dont read the papers, i dont want to fall again, and my head still hurts. I check the mailbox, and unlock my front door, i go in put my bag in my room, put the mail on the table and start dinner. i defrost three chicken breasts, and make some peas in the pan. I set the table, when i set out the plates thats when it gets to me. There it is: Calebs empty chair. I put my hand over my mouth and try not to doesnt work, i sit in his chair and cry, i just cry and cry and did he leave? Would i be cooking dinner with him if he were here? I get up and wipe the tears from my face. I finish setting the table and i plate dinner on the plates. About five minutes later my parents come home,my dad-as usaul- sets his breif case down by the door, kisses my head and takes his seat at the dinner table, my mother thanks me and we sit at the table. We grab each others hands and say grace. After that we start to eat, there is an awkward silence untill my father speaks up,

"So how was the first day of initiation Beatrice?"He asks, i guess it was good so i reply with a small,

"Good, how was your guys day?"

"It was just fine." my mother replies

"Not so good, well for marcus anyway." he says, darn my curiosty

"Why what happened?"i ask setting down my fork to listen to my father, not even bothering to eat, im not very hungry.

"The erudite are accusing him of beating his son, Tobias, again. One erudite leader saw Tobias today, and claimed she saw a few scars on his right arm. i think that it was maybe just a shadow."he replies. Wait. The man i ran into today had scars on his right arm, could that have been Tobias Eaton?i think about this for a minute, i saw them to, they were scars, not shadows. Could he really have been beaten? no. That probly wanst even Tobias, you know. Tobias probably isnt the only guys in abnegation with scars on his right arm, right?

"Beatrice?" my father asks, snapping me out of my daze,

"Yes?"

"Have you ever met Tobias?" he asks

"No, father. Im not sure ive ever seen him sir." i answer plainly.

"Okay, just wondering." i nod,get there plates and wash the dishes, i wash the counters and go up to my room and get ready for bed.

I lay in bed. What if that was Tobias? What if Marcus really does beat him? My mind is just full of what ifs, i want to see that man again, and get his name.

A part of me wants it to be him, cause ive always wanted to know what he looked like.

But a part of me doesnt want it to be him, because if it was; then im afraid Marcus really does beat his son.

And that means: the erudite are right.

And that could mean good and bad.

* * *

**Okay guys Chapter 2 is finally up! Please reveiw! I love you all! *blows kisses* have a great day everyone!**

**CQ: What would be in your fear landscape?**

**please answer the CQ in reveiws!**

**My answer: BUGS... I HATE BUGS**

**~divergentchick4~**


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days were just helping the factionless,organizing, and cleaning. But today we are gathered where we had the choosing ceremony and are waiting to be called as an official abnegation member and will choose our jobs.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen today we are gathered to celebrate the official membership of our new members! We have our Abnegation-borns and our transfers. They have all done an wonderful job in there initiating and today they will choose there new jobs and be claimed as an official Abnegation member." Says a leader of abnegation: Thomas.

"Tris Prior. Please come up."says Thomas,I get up from my chair and walk on stage, I feel nervous because everyone is watching me.

"I now pronounce you an official member of abnegation!" he says handing me a certificate. I bow and wait.

"Now please pick your job ." he says, and I walk up to the microphone.

"I would like to be an faction ambassador."I say and walk off the stage, basically what that means is that I'm now part of all the factions, but abnegation as my home else picks there job and Thomas greets me to tell me about my new job and that the only other ambassador they have will be training me for my new job and that only ambassador is the one and only,

"His name is Tobias Eaton."

**Hehehe. So today at familly Bible reading time it was my turn to read and practicly every verse said Fortress in it and everytime I said It I said 'FourTris' and I overly exaggerated everytime I said it and GUESS WHAT! I'm reading the amazing book:**

**Heaven Is For Real**

**and the author talks about a story and the Bible and one of the peoples names was URIAH! and I was like my dreams came true. he really is real:) lol. anyway no I DON NOT like Uriah more than four:) Four/Tobias is mine;) anywho how was it? I like doing this story and I have some great ideas commingled to mind for this story. And my favorite part of writing this chapter was typing:**

**"His name is,Tobias Eaton." LOL. Bye! u**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beatrice P.O.V *NEXT DAY***


	5. Chapter 5

**Beatrice P.O.V *NEXT WEEK***

Over the weekend i moved into my new house, by myself. Its pretty lonely. But i kinda like it, feeling like an adult. Actually scratch that, i am an adult!

Its first day of work. Im nervous. I just got up and im geting ready for the day. When im done i put my hair in a pony tail, not how im supposed to, but i feel like i should. And run down the stairs, another thing im not supposed to do. I whip up breakfast, eat and head off to the bus station.

"Abnegation head quarters please." i tell the bus driver as i walk on the bus, take my seat and wait til we get there, when we stop i jump up, get off and walk up to the entrance. I take a deep breath and open the door.

**Tobias P.O.V**

I get to train the new ambassador today. Me and her will be the only abnegation ambassadors. Im nervous on meeting her. I hope she doesnt notice my scars. We will be together alot, traveling together, so i hope we can at least be friends. We get to share the same office, so we will be together alot. I hope she is nice, wait! Who am i kidding? Shes abnegation. And i am to, but i have my tattos and i dont wear just grey all the time, so we need to fix that on at the front doors of abnegation head quarters waiting for my new co-worker, Beatrice. Just then a small women walks in and i think she might be her, i go up to her,

"Are you Beatrice?"i ask

"Yes.i am. Who are you?" she asks

"Im Tobias Eaton. Ill be your new work partner."

"Oh, hi. Sorry, haha. Ive never met you before."

she says, and tucks a stray haor behind her ear, now i take this time to take in how she looks, she is short, she has gorgeous blue/gray eyes, and long blonde hair that goes to her lower back in a pony tail. Shes a new kind of pretty. Its now that i realize she was looking at me too, we both snap out of our daze and blush,

"Let me show you around, Tris."

"Tris?"

"Yeah. New job, new name. You like it?"

"Yes." And we head off to our office, im excited to show her around this is gonna be great.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER...Just know i luv u:) Im gonna post new update 2day. i wouldve made the chapter longer, but, i thought that would be a good ending for that chapter and i decided to end it. So how do u like the story? I like it. Please REVEIW. And read my other stories:)**

**Love you:)**

**~Divergentchick4~**


End file.
